


Someday, My Cinderella Will Come

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Miraculous Doesn't Exist, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Marinette's been waiting for her Prince Charming for as long as he could remember. If only she could see he was right here...? Would she...?All he wants, really, is to see her happy. Is he isn't that happiness, then he will bring her to that happiness.He's her glass carriage.And her pumpkin when the magic fades.





	

 

Marinette has been waiting for a long time, he knows. For someone to pick her up. For someone to love, and to love her.

She won't admit it. To anyone else, she's just fine by herself. He's the only one who's seen her, heard her in her worst hours, for someone, something to fill the emptiness of her home.

_The phone rings again_

He hears it, kept awake by the gaping chasm that is his home, too, and answers unhesitatingly.

_Every time I get a call from you I say_

" _What’s up today?_ " He asks. " _Do you want another platitude again_?"

The next day, she comes to talk to him, just to hang out, like they usually do.

And like she almost usually is, she isn't as vibrant as she portrays herself as to the rest of the world.

"Hey," He greets. She is silent for a moment more, then sniffs.

"Am I unlovable?" She asks. "I try hard, you know, without coming off as needy. I'm so lonely, Adrien."

"You're fine," He says, hugging her close. "It's their loss."

 _Without a word, you’re looking down_  
I greet you with a big smile  
Then I wipe away your beautiful tears that start to flow from your big eyes  
\---------  
_I know, I know_  
_The only thing I can do_  
_is to comfort you while you’re crying silently...…_

While they're out with Alya and Nino, he sees that she's watching the little exchanges of affection that only lovers can give, the little pecks and the hands intertwined more often than not.

He takes her hand and squeezes it, just once. She flashes him a beautiful smile of gratitude.

Later he tells her that it isn't healthy to bottle things up; example, Chloé. She only glances at him once before continuing what she was doing, humming an agreement. "I guess I can count on you, then," She says, and he's floating on cloud nine from her admission of trust.

"Did he call back yet?" He asks, to switch topics. She stops all motion, hand poised over the controller, frozen in time.

She shakes her head. "I'm...worried." She says, slowly.

He gives her a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry. He will." And she smiles brightly at him.

"The date went well..." She bites her bottom lip. "So I think he kinda likes me..." She shakes her head. "I don't know."

"Have faith," He says. "I think he does."

She nods. "Maybe."

 _So, why don’t you cry? Don’t hold back your tears_  
_Just for now, cry in my arms......_  
_Here, barefoot Cinderella_  
_They will come to pick you up in time_  
\-------------  
_I wonder, will I ever tell you my feelings for you?_  
_I’m not sure yet_

He wants to hug her. He wants to tell her so badly how much he loves her, how much he needs her in his life, as a partner, a soulmate.

But he can't. He isn't even sure he could, even if the opportunity arose.

So he shows how much he does in the chaste hugs, the short bouts of interlaced fingers, the kind and love-filled words. He'll always be there for her. Always.

 _But if you need me_  
_You know where to find me_  
\--------------  
_You have butterflies in your stomach_

Two months later, her smile is wobbly at the edges, her posture is tense. He smiles, regardless.

_I pretend like I don’t notice, I greet you as always_

"Look!" She says, holding up her hand. A small band shines in the sunlight.

He forces himself to smile wider. "Wow. He...really?"

Her beam makes his smile real. "Yes!"

 _The ring on your tiny ring finger_  
_I was fascinated by your beautiful smile_  
\------------------  
_I know, I know_  
_The only thing I can do_  
_is listen to you while you’re telling stories with a smile...…_

"...so he was so romantic about it, and he dressed up so nice-did I tell you about that one time..."

"No, I don't think you did," He laughs. She smiles wider at the memory.

"Well, he..."

_So, tell me more till you’re satisfied_  
_Just for now, just for me......_  
_Hey, happy Cinderella_  
_' You’ll miss the pumpkin carriage'_

\-----------------

_I want you to cry, I want you to smile_  
_Not for anyone else, just for me. Only for me_

He knows it's selfish. But he wants to stay the only person she confides in, the only person she trusts with her deepest feelings and thoughts. He wants to stay that person.

He wants to tell her, so bad. But he can't.

_Will you notice the real me sometime? Will you hear my real voice...…?_

\-------------------

_But I know, I know_  
_I don’t want to make you sad......_  
_Oh, I’m begging, just for now......_  
_Just for me...…_

The wedding is a small affair, with close family and friends only. He holds her ring, her glass slipper, in his hands.

He desperately wants to go home and just be with her.

_Will you smile for me? Will you cry for me? Will you get mad at me? More......_

He just...he just can't...he doesn't want to let go of those times they had...

_Only you can,_  
_Only you can touch my heart. You’re only mine, my Cinderella_

The binding kiss was a joyous affair, with much cheering. He tried. And was successful. She smiled at him, so happy.

_The spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before_  
_My Cinderella will be a happy cinder girl_

"Hey, Adrien..." She says, gaze warm. "Thank you for always being there for me."

He mirrors her smile. "Anytime, princess."

_But when you need a glass slipper,_  
_You know I’ll be there_  
_Anytime you need me, I’ll be there...…_


End file.
